


10 лет за телевизором

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Как именно Мастер понял, кто такая Мисси? Конечно, за десять лет Билл многое рассказала ему.)





	10 лет за телевизором

Билл нравится Рейзор: после того, как за уродливой внешностью она разглядела большую добрую душу, она прониклась симпатией к своему спасителю. Да, он был, конечно, простоват, но он спас ей жизнь, и поил чаем (тем, который "хороший", на "плохой" она так и не решилась), и не переключал канал, давая возможность постоянно наблюдать за Доктором.  
Еще Рейзор умел замечательно слушать, и это в нем Билл особенно оценила. Сейчас, когда липкий страх ни на минуту не отпускал ее, когда во сне приходили люди с белыми тряпичными лицами, а после те же люди стонали и просили убить их уже наяву... Билл надо было отвлекаться. Поэтому она говорила, не замолкая, успокаиваясь от звука собственного голоса, от шуток Рейзора, от поделенной на двоих тесной каморке, жизнь в которой можно было бы даже назвать уютной. Рейзор дал Билл свой старый свитер, и она не мерзла в продуваемых ветрами коридорах госпиталя, и добывал для нее еду. Иногда еда была даже горячая, за что Билл исполнялась к нему особенной благодарности.   
\-- Смотри, это он начнет объяснять. Ну, это надолго. Он любит иногда поумничать, скажу честно, не всегда это приходится к месту, -- сказала она и рассмеялась, давая понять, что вовсе не думает так о Докторе. Они сидели рядом, забравшись с ногами на диван, греясь об пузатые кружки в руках, и смотрели, как медленно-медленно вращается отвертка в длинных пальцах Доктора.  
\-- Он всегда такой. Любит покрасоваться. Но он в самом деле потрясающе умный. На его лекциях в университете было не протолкнуться! Лекции-лотерея, никогда не знаешь, на какой предмет попадешь. Он обо всем на свете говорил. На это я и купилась.   
Не то чтобы Билл говорила только о Докторе, конечно же нет. Она скакала с темы на тему, рассказывала о маме, о столовке, о доме, где их чуть не сожрали москиты, о далекой колонии со смайликами, и Девятом легионе, но в конце концов все опять сводилось к Доктору. О том, что она предпочитает женщин, и с Доктором ее ничего такого не связывает, она поспешила объяснить сразу. Рейзор только отмахнулся, мол, посмотри, где мы, далекое будущее, вымирающая цивилизация, людям тут не до сексуальных предпочтений, им бы запасной комплект легких не повредил. Поэтому и в компании Рейзора Билл чувствовала себя комфортно. Она всегда говорила много, и смеялась, чтобы прогнать страх. Рейзор смеялся вместе с ней, и это ее успокаивало. Хорошо было встретить друга в таком, казалось бы, негостеприимном месте. 

*** 

Поначалу Мастер радовался -- найти такой ценный экспонат, столько доверчиво сдающий всю подноготную Доктора прямо ему в руки! Потом информации о Докторе стало слишком много. Некоторые вещи Мастера совсем не интересовали, но ради искусства приходилось играть выбранную роль до конца, и он преданно, внимательно смотрел на Билл, когда она говорила о своем драгоценном друге, который так скоро примчится ее спасать -- только вот закончит представление "я тут самый умный и красивый", длящееся уже пятый год, и немедленно прибежит. Мастер и сам уже не мог дождаться этой встречи.   
Вместо этого ему приходилось слушать Билл, которая сыпала бесконечным количеством историй, шуточек и неловких курьезов, в основном связанных с женщинами, с которыми ей не удавалось начать встречаться. Мастера так и подмывало порой спросить Билл, с чего она решила, что предпочитает женщин, если по ее словам выходило, что ни с одной женщиной у нее так и не сложилось, но он не стал лезть в сложные человеческие перипетии отношений -- это лучше оставить Доктору. Доктор... Что-то в рассказе Билл определенно его зацепило, и он не мог уловить что.   
Мерный ритм госпиталя под ровные механические стоны готовых к преобразованию и его увлекали в какое-то вязкое болото. Даже его острый ум, казалось бы, притупился от роли дурачка-Рейзора, бессмысленных рассказов девчонки и дерьмового -- на самом деле дерьмового! -- чая. Но эффект обещал превзойти все ожидания, поэтому стоило терпеть некоторые неудобства.  
\-- И вот Нардол сказал, что если Доктор еще раз покинет Землю, он обидится и будет говорить визгливым голосом. А ведь это реальная угроза! О, ты просто не представляешь каким противным может быть его специальный визгливый голос!  
Вот оно! Вот что было не так все это время!  
\-- Слушай, а чего он на Земле постоянно торчал, твой Доктор? Он же вроде с кораблем и все дела?... -- как бы вскользь спросил Мастер, заваривая новую порцию "хорошего" чая.   
\-- Он должен был сторожить Хранилище, -- пожала плечами Билл. -- Смотри, видишь ту лохматую женщину рядом с Доктором?  
Билл ткнула пальцем в телевизор, и Мастер послушно посмотрел в указанном направлении.  
\-- Угу, вижу. Ну... И что?  
\-- Вот ее вообще никогда нельзя было оттуда выпускать!

***

\-- И после этого я в него выстрелила! У меня чуть сердце не остановилось! -- Билл невольно прикоснулась к нынешнему аппарату в груди. Страх перед Монахами теперь стал чем-то далеким, нереальным, точно все происходило и не с нею. -- А он встает, отряхивается, как не в чем ни бывало, и говорит - пойдем, мне надо посоветоваться. Ты представляешь, мир захвачен, везде Монахи, повсюду статуи стоят Монашеские, все люди им безраздельно преданы и головы просто забиты верностью!..  
Билл осеклась, увидев, как страдальчески исказилось лицо Рейзора.   
\-- Вот, даже тебе плохо, как подумаешь об этом, да?  
\-- Да... -- сдавленно выдавил Рейзор, -- Очень плохо. Как подумаю...  
У него все-таки очень доброе сердце, с теплом подумала Билл и продолжила рассказ:  
\-- И мы крадемся к университету, вдвоем, мимо всех постов, в подвал, где Хранилище. Он открывает двери, входит, а там -- она. Сидит за роялем, повернулась, смотрит -- глаза змеиные, страшные! Ну, я думаю, что такое, женщина?! Я думала, он держит там как минимум монстра. Спросила, а он говорит -- монстр и есть. И еще один последний таймлорд. Я уж грешным делом подумала, может, он для размножения ее туда запихнул? Но потом он объяснил, что все вроде сложнее...   
У Рейзора странно дернулся глаз. Билл списала это на его чрезмерную ранимость.  
\-- А сколько, говоришь, он ее там держал?  
\-- Ну, полсотни лет так уж точно! И вместо того, чтобы дать совет, она потребовала пони!... А потом -- предложила меня убить!.. 

***

Новости про Монахов впечатлили Мастера настолько, что он не сразу сложил два и два. Долгое время он просто пытался свыкнуться с информацией, что кто-то пытался завоевать Землю его личным способом имени Гарольда Саксона. Да еще таким кустарным, раз эти Монахи испугались фальшивых воспоминаний. Да и вся история выглядела как-то... бедновато. Недолюбленные какие, думал он, надо их разыскать, и полюбить со всей возможной страстью. Может, даже поцеловать с языком, если будут хорошо себя вести. Только сначала они должны будут усвоить, что плагиат это очень, очень плохо, а любая пародия жалка в своем исполнении, если только она не виртуозно и филигранно отточена.   
Камера между тем показывала застывшее во времени точеное женское лицо с острыми скулами и холодными глазами. Билл права -- есть в ней что-то от змеи. И, кажется, они с Доктором и Билл втроем объявили бойкот расческам. Чем им не угодили эти милые приспособления? Мастер в очередной раз за последние семь лет подумал о том, что четвертый спутник -- Нардол, кажется -- выбивался из общей картины за счет бритой головы. Иначе он наверняка был бы таким же... неаккуратным. На лохмы Доктора, стоящие вертикально вверх, словно того регулярно било током во время похода в утренний душ, Мастер уже насмотрелся, торчащие в стороны кудряшки Билл вечно норовили залезть ему в рот, когда она сидела рядом, теперь пришло время кучерявых локонов, забранных наверх с нарочитой небрежностью (хотя через год он вынужден был согласиться, что в этой прическе было что-то продуманное).   
У Мастера было много времени, чтобы изучить каждую интонацию, каждое выражение этого лица -- под бесконечное сопровождение чрезмерно эмоциональной Билл:  
\-- Она меня так напугала! Ты не представляешь. Страшная, жестокая... Убийца! У нее столько крови на руках, а Доктору -- хоть бы что...  
\-- И как же это добрый Доктор стал тюремщиком? -- спросил Мастер, смутно пытаясь поймать какую-то догадку.  
\-- Да его вроде как Нардол туда поставил. Мутное там что-то... Но насчет тюремщика -- это ты зря. Всем бы таких тюремщиков. Он ей все давал: книги, пластинки, платья, туфли... Поставил рояль! Выполнял каждую ее прихоть. Ооо, на это просто невозможно смотреть, какой-то ванильный сироп!  
Мастер поперхнулся и перевел взгляд на экран. Там опять показывали Доктора в привычном уже виде: лицо перекошено, руки в стороны, взгляд безумный. Это чудовище сложно было заподозрить в даже частичной сиропности. Но что-то в интонациях Билл заставило Мастера молчать и очень, очень внимательно слушать.

***

\-- ...и торчит постоянно в ТАРДИС. Ой, да брось, я пришла на занятие, он мой репетитор вообще-то, принесла пирожных и сендвичей, так он тут же утащил часть на тарелке в ТАРДИС. Потом вылез и отнес туда же кофе. И только потом вернулся к занятиям, ну куда это вообще годится! -- возмущалась Билл. -- Я спрашиваю, как ты можешь быть таким легкомысленным, она же опасна? А он -- она спасла нас с Марса! А я -- но она убивает людей! А он -- твой сендвич с беконом вкусный? А ведь для него убили свинку! А я - причем тут свинка! А он -- а вот!   
Рейзор смеется -- оглушительно хохочет, хлопает ладонями по покрывалу. За столько лет Билл научилась мастерски копировать интонации и выражение лица Доктора, и получается у нее теперь очень похоже.   
\-- И тут ему приходит в голову гениальная идея: я хочу, говорит, чтобы она стала хорошей! Я больше всего на свете этого хочу!   
Она не замечает, как Рейзор замирает на диване, поглощенная эмоциями.   
\-- Хорошей! Да она с таким лицом комиксы читает, что к ней страшно подходить! А он как не видит: Мисси то, Мисси это! Я хочу, чтобы ты слышала музыку, Мисси! Я хочу, чтобы ты любовалась красотой вселенной, Мисси! Больше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы Мисси стала хорошей! Тьфу...   
\-- Почему это так тебя возмущает? -- спрашивает Рейзор, и Билл только отмахивается -- мол, ты разве поймешь?  
\-- Нет, ты объясни! -- настаивает он, и Билл рано или поздно сдается. Она столько лет копила в себе обиду, что просто необходимо было хотя бы кому-то это высказать.  
\-- Понимаешь, у меня был уже такой друг. Отличный друг, с ним было весело и интересно, а потом он втюрился -- и нету друга, есть какой-то подкаблучник. Я не хотела, чтобы и Доктор так же...  
\-- Прости, что-что тот твой друг сделал?  
\-- Втюрился.  
\-- Втю... что? -- очень медленно переспрашивает Рейзор.  
\-- Ой, тоже мне, будущее! Простых слов не знаешь! -- по своему трактует Билл его вопрос. -- Втрескался. Влетел. Влюбился, короче. Вот и Доктор... Я спрашиваю: какого черта ты это затеял? А он -- она мой дру-у-уг, мой самый первый, самый лучший друг! А я ему -- так у тебя много друзей! А он -- нет, она такая одна. А я спрашиваю, это почему это? А он глаза прячет, гудит куда-то под нос, я не зна-а-а-ю. Не-е-е-ет, говорю, все ты знаешь, милый друг! Тут еще Нардол помог, мы его прижали!   
Рейзор не отрываясь смотрит в экран. Он внимательно слушает Билл, но его темные зрачки следят за тем, как на экране Доктор и Мисси стоят совсем рядом и смотрят друг на друга: застывший во времени момент пойман чертовки удачно, просто иллюстрация к ее рассказу.  
\-- "Он был моим кумиром" -- Билл машет руками так, что опрокидывает чай. Рейзор тут же подрывается заварить новый, принести ей полотенце, гремит посудой, а Билл продолжает жаловаться -- "Я его обожал"! Так и сказал. Что-то у них не так с гендером, у таймлордов, но не суть. В общем, они решили когда-то посмотреть на звезды вместе, путешествовать, а потом что-то пошло не так. И вот он уверен, что если она увидит красоту Вселенной, она станет хорошей!  
\-- Прости, а тут вы что забыли? Черная дыра далека от прекрасных звезд... -- сдавленно говорил Рейзор.   
\-- Черт знает! Корабль подавал сигналы бедствия. Это все его чертов эксперимент!!!  
\-- Какой... эксперимент?  
\-- Ну, тест. Для Мисси.   
\-- Те-е-ест? -- вкрадчиво уточняет Рейзор, принося ей новую чашку чая.  
Билл кивает.  
\-- Тест. Мы высадим Мисси на корабль и дадим ей шанс его спасти. Стать хорошей. Тогда Доктор простит ее и освободит.... Смотрит! Смотри, они у лифтов, где лифты? Они скоро будут здесь, наконец-то!  
Слезы радости выступают у нее на глазах. Доктор скоро приедет, она дождалась его! Выражение лица Рейзора она не видит, а когда поворачивается к нему, он уже стоит спиной.   
\-- Где лифты, Рейзор? Отведи меня к ним!

***

Доставая воровскую маску, Мастер тихо посмеивается про себя. Все фигуры на доске, партия в разгаре. Впереди -- долгожданная встреча, полная неожиданностей и, несомненно, ярких впечатлений. Мастер уже решил, что сделает в первую очередь когда наконец снова увидит своего драгоценного старого друга Доктора, через столько лет ожидания, через стольких тысячелетий разлуки...   
...он ему врежет.   
И постарается сломать хотя бы нос.


End file.
